D-Spirit Version 2
D-Spirit Version 2 Like the first version of the D-Spirit, the D-Spirit Version 2 combines the database function of the D-Terminal with a quest mode. With this model, the quest is inspired by the Pendulum X and D-Cyber. Button Functions Up: Cancel, move up in Quest Mode. Down: Confirm, move up in Quest Mode. Left: Select left. Right: Select right. Button to the left of the screen: Open screen doors. Button to the upper right of the D-Pad: Turn on device and enters the map in Quest Mode. Button to the lower right of the D-Pad: Enters the Digimon screen in Quest Mode. Device Functions #Database: This function allows you to browse the Digimon database for information on a particular Digimon #*Name: Search for Digimon by name. #*Number: Search for Digimon by number. #*Level: Search for Digimon by level. #*Digi-Digit: Search for Digimon by the Digi-Digit codes used in the D-Tector and the D-Spirit’s quest mode. #*Connect: Connect to another device to analyze the Digimon’s data. #Quest: Begin the Quest Mode. #Connect: Connect to other devices for battle or other D-Spirits to trade items. #*V.S. Battle: Battle other devices. You will be asked if you are using a U.S. version device or Japanese version. #**Call: Use Digi-Digits to call out a database Digimon to battle. #**Quest: Call out your Digimon from the Quest Mode to battle with. #*Trade: Trade items with another D-Spirit. #Sound: Turn sound on or off. Quest Mode Upon beginning the Quest Mode, you will be asked to select from the two protagonists of the Digimon Chronicle mini-manga, Kouta (the goggleboy) and Yuuji. Kouta begins with Dorumon, and Yuuji begins with Ryuudamon. You will then see a short animation beginning the quest, and after that, you will be given the following menu: #Dice: Roll a die and advance through the various rooms of the map using the D-Pad. You will not activate an event unless you land on it by exact count. #Escape: Exit Quest Mode. Throughout your travels, you will encounter various events on the map. #Battle: (Represented by a skull.) Battle a random Digimon on the map. #Item: (Represented by a box.) Find an item. Feeding your Digimon certain items may cause evolution. #X-Antibody: (Represented by an X.) Replenish your Digimon’s X-Antibody points. #Event: (Represented by an exclamation point.) Encounter a special event. Battling in quest mode is accomplished by selecting various attacks off of a menu. If the Down button is pressed repeatedly while the your Digimon attacks, your Digimon may be able to interrupt and use an item to increase its power. #Attack: Increase Attack by 20%. #Attack +: Increase Attack by 50%. #Defense: Enemy’s damage to your Digimon is decreased by 20%. #Defense +: Enemy’s damage to your Digimon is decreased by 50%. #Hit: Enemy’s defense drops two ranks. #Hit +: Enemy’s defense drops five ranks. #Avoid: Increase defense two ranks. #Avoid +: Increase defense five ranks. Pressing the button to the lower right of the directional buttons will bring up the Digimon menu. #Status: View your Digimon’s stats. #Meal: Feed your Digimon and give it items. Some items will cause the Digimon to evolve.